Sexo
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. NaruHina. Fiel reflejo de las personalidades de los dos, en el que una palabra lo cambia todo. Una historia romántica y con un final digno de mención.


**Versión editada de este drabble. Pese al título, no es un lime o lemon. No, es una bonita historia romántica. Como a mí me gustan. Además, este drabble es uno de mis favoritos, aun siendo NaruHina. Me sentí muy bien escribiéndolo y, cada vez que lo vuelvo a leer, me saca una sonrisa y un suspiro. Espero que sepan apreciar la magia que hay en las últimas dos líneas. Escritas con el corazón. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Hinata  
**Drabble:** _Sexo_

La velada estaba siendo tranquila, como cualquier otro día en su compañía. La había llevado, al fin, a un buen restaurante donde no servían _ramen_. _Ni__ por __asomo_.

Ella se lo merecía: me había aguantado durante un año entero. Sí, era nuestro primer aniversario. Aun así, me sentía extraño; no sé explicarlo bien con palabras, pero no me sentía a gusto.

Todo había empezado aquel horroroso e infatigable verano, cuando Sakura desapareció. La amaba con mi alma, enteramente; pero, se marchó. Desapareció sin dejar rastro, una noche de verano. Nunca más supe de ella; ni siquiera se despidió. Supongo que la pérdida de Sasuke la afectó sobremanera y ya no quiso vivir más.

Muerta. No…

Por eso, aún la llevo en mi corazón. Un corazón divido entre dos mujeres.

He ahí la razón de mi sufrimiento. La melancolía de romper los recuerdos en mil pedazos y dar, a manos llenas, mi cariño a ella. Durante este tiempo habíamos cumplido los veintiuno; éramos lo suficientemente maduros para saber que así no podíamos estar. Ella conocía mi pasado; yo el suyo. Habíamos sufrido, sobre todo, mentalmente. Nos queríamos; sin embargo, parecía que aquella relación iba destinada al fracaso como pareja.

Sólo amistad.

Reí. Maldita ironía, dueña del destino. Una vez juré que, mi destino, lo controlaría yo mismo.

La miré: en sus ojos encontré una razón para enamorarme perdidamente. Sabía que ella lo estaba de mí; aun así, seguía siendo aquella niña tímida. Tanto que se sonrojaba con tal sólo verme aparecer. ¿Adónde queríamos llegar así? Y yo… seguía siendo el niño ingenuo que era. En el fondo, no quería madurar. No quería olvidar.

Pero, esa noche, todo iba a cambiar: nos ofrecieron una botella de _sake_ para acompañar la cena. La acepté de buena gana sin saber la repercusión que, aquel gesto, iba a traer.

- La cena sabe mejor con un vaso de _sake_.- solté, intentando romper nuestro silencio, una vez más.

No encontré una respuesta al otro lado. Lo supuse, pues a Hinata le costaba entablar una conversación conmigo, aun después de tanto juntos. Sin embargo, aquel sonido metálico alertó mis sentidos: ella estaba devorando su cena, mientras saboreaba el alcohol con avidez. ¿Qué…? Levantó la cara, cuando acabó con la refriega en su plato, y pude verla sonrojada. Pero no era el rubor de siempre, no: sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era distinta. Hasta diría que pícara. Me hizo mirarla más abajo de su cuello y, en aquel momento, me percaté de lo bien que le quedaba aquel traje blanco. De su cuerpazo incólume, ya me había dado cuenta; quizá, esa noche, estaba más buena de lo habitual. _Algo_ se estremeció en mis pantalones…

¡Oh, vamos! Aquí no, aquí no.

Y, para poner _la__ guinda__ al __pastel_, de sus jugosos labios surgió aquella palabra…

_Sexo_.

En aquella fantástica noche perdí la noción del tiempo. Antes ya había perdido mi ropa y _otros __aspectos_ de mi ser. Pocos días después me enteré de que alguien había echado afrodisíaco en la botella de _sake_. ¿Quién iba a ser si no? La _experta_ Hokage de la aldea. Una anécdota sin importancia, vamos. Prefería recordar la divinidad de aquellas curvas, moviéndose al son de mis caderas. Y los besos en aquellos rubicundos labios. Hoy, lo puedo afirmar sin dudas: estoy enamorado de ella. Sí, de Hinata. Y ella de mí; es más, no pasa un minuto sin que hablemos de cualquiera cosa, o nos riamos de alguna historia. O, simplemente, sepamos que si hay un silencio, es porque nos miramos más allá de la superficie. Porque, a partir de este día, rebuscamos en nuestras almas.

Sin duda, lo más importante de aquella experiencia, fue declararnos nuestro mutuo amor entre jadeos y gemidos. Caricias y besos. _Natas__ y__ fresas_. ¿Qué pasa? Me gustan los _buenos __postres_, tanto como mi ansiado _ramen_. Dejando bromas aparte, lo más importante en aquella bendita noche fue…

…dejar que los _pétalos__ del __Cerezo_ desapareciesen con el invierno…

Porque, por primera vez, _los__ días __Soleados_ de la primavera habían envuelto mi corazón.


End file.
